Forgotten
by death cherries
Summary: Sango gets kidnapped by a gang of Pirates known as the Shichinintai. But with Bankotsu as their leader,and his seductive ways, how will Sango get through? SanBan Lemon and COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I got this crazy idea from watching some vids that had The Shichinintai with the song from Pirates of the Carribian. Is that how you spell it? Oh well, so yeah, i decided, why don't i write some crazy story about em?

Forgotten

* * *

_He gave her the flower, Sango took it from his hands, "You have to go?" she asked, "Why?" the boy shrugged, "I dunno, Pa says it's stuff." he then looked to the side and began running, "I'll come back someday! Don't forget about me!" Sango waved her hands to wish him a farewell, "Bye bye! I won't forget about you...!"_

* * *

"THE PIRATES ARE COMING!! THE PIRATES ARE COMING!!" the watchman shouted as he rang the bell. Soon the whole town was running like crazy away from the docks, the shops and were now trying to hide in their homes. "TURN OUT THE LIGHTS!! TURN OUT THE LIGHTS!!" Everyone did so.

Sango quickly rushed to the candles and blew them out, "Sango!" Miroku whispered as he grabbed Sango and hid under the large wooden tables, "Stay quiet and stay low." Sango nodded, if she and Miroku were to be married soon, they would have to evade the pirates and live away from the village, or anywhere **near** the sea. She looked up to Miroku, "What are we going to do?" she asked in a whispery voice, "Hush!" Miroku hissed as he clutched her more closely, "Inuyasha and the other men will ambush them when they arrive." Sango huddled next to her soon to be husband, soon there was a loud _doosh!_

The pirates had arrived!

"Huh? Aniki there is no one here." A feminine voice said aloud.

"Jakotsu you idiot! That's because fools like them are hiding!" a sinister yet sharp voice replied.

"Well SO-reee mister Baldy!" the feminine voice said again.

"Now, now, what's going on?" a young, suave voice said.

"Ooaniki, the villagers have seemed to have gone into hiding."

"Is that so? Well then, I guess we'll have to kill them all. Leave no one alive!!! Well...except for a woman or two!"

"You got it!"

Soon there was the sound of destruction and screaming. Flames were now on every house and the villagers were fleeing, or attempting to flee, "**NOW!!!**" shouted Inuyasha as he and some other men emerged from their hiding locations and began to fight with the pirates. "**SHICHININTAI THIS IS YOUR END!!**"

"Oh yeah?" A young man with a long black braid and large halberd replied, he had a cross on his forehead and was now wearing a grin of cockiness on his face, "Take us on!!"

Miroku then stood up, "Sango! Stay here, Inuyasha might need my help!" Sango looked to her running Miroku who then left the door, "Miroku!!" she shouted. Sango could hear the sounds of clashing swords, explosions, flames and screaming people. She smelled the scents of blood, gunpowder and smoke. It was like a bad nightmare.

Soon the sounds of screaming were dying down and the sounds of laughter were rising. Sango clutched a dagger into her hands as she heard the door move, "Geeze Aniki, I didn't see anyone come out of this house,"

"Well go check it out Jakotsu."

There was a sigh and the door was then kicked open and Sango saw a very feminine looking man with a curved sword, "Aaaugh!" Sango screamed as she fell back from the fear. The man or woman was now walking towards her, "One more," Jakotsu said as he grinned, raising his sword, preparing to strike. Sango quickly threw the dagger accurately into the man's leg and began running out, "**BITCH!!**" Jakotsu yelled in pain as he fell grabbing his leg.

Sango looked back as she ran, but ran into a pair of strong arms, "Ooaniki what do you want to do with this one?" the monstrous man asked as he held Sango. The young leader, the one with the long braid,large sword and cross on his forehead, came up and looked at Sango. He grinned, "I don't know, but it might be fun to have a woman on board with us."

"**ANIKI!!**"

The feminine one, Jakotsu, then came out limping on his leg, "We don't need a women, let alone, that bitch hurt me!!"

The leader looked at his injured comrade, "Oh, Jakotsu, what happened to you?"

"Didn't you hear me?"

A man with a bandanna and stripes on his face came up, "Ooaniki, we are ready to depart, we have taken all the supplies of the village." The leader looked at him, "Is everyone dead?"

The man with the bandanna nodded, "Yes Ooaniki." The leader then grinned and looked up at the stunned Sango, "Well, I guess that means you're coming with us." he said with a chuckled. "Kyoukotsu, let her down, I'll take her onboard with me. You go help with the cargo."

Kyoukotsu, the monstrous man, nodded and let down Sango, "Whu-what did you really come here for?!" Sango exclaimed to the young leader, "How could you kill everyone in the village?! Have you no heart?!"

The young man continued to grin then he chuckled, "I'm a pirate, that's what I do. And besides!" he pointed his halberd at Sango, "You should be thanking me for letting you live. Spared you from getting torn to fucking tiny pieces by Jakotsu!"

Sango stopped. She decided not to argue anymore. Tears welled up in her eyes, everyone dead. Perhaps Miroku too. The Shichinintai were famous pirates that were known to just be seven men, but unstoppable to defeat. They were famous for terrorizing and destroyin countless villages to nothing.

"Hey!" Jakotsu's voice called snapping Sango back to reality, "Huh?"

"Didn't you hear? Bankotsu No Aniki was calling you! Hurry up!!"

Sango quickly nodded and ran up the steps to the ship, there she saw what seemed to be some of the crew she didn't see, a scary metal man, a short little man wearing white, and another man with what seemed to be like claws for fingers. Sango didn't know where the young Bankotsu was so she decided to ask, "Uh, excuse me."

The man with the claws turned around, "What do you want?" he asked annoyed. Sango stood her ground, "Do you know where Bankotsu is?" the man looked at her then sighed and pointed below, "Go down the ladder and take a walk to your left. That's his room." Sango thanked him and walked down the stairs. She then found her first left and opened the door.

As soon as she opened it, she found a grinning Bankotsu, propped on his bed with his large halberd on his side. "What took ya? You're kinda slow, ya know?" Sango then closed the door behind her and sat on a chair close to the door. Bankotsu quirked a brow and could see a sort of fear in her eyes then laughed a bit, "Come here," he said reeling his finger in. Sango got up and walked to the bed and sat down next to him. "Are you going to rape me?" she asked. Sango had always heard stories of pirates raping young girls then killing them.

Bankotsu quirked a brow then laughed, "No. Silly girl, unless you want me to."

"No! I mean, I just want to know why you kept me alive."

Bankotsu then leaned back on his pillows, "I just thought that a pretty young thing like you shouldn't be left in another mans hands, so I took you."

Sango sort of blushed but forced herself to stop, Bankotsu then pointed at something, "Hey! What's that over there?" Sango then looked back, "Huh?"

Bankotsu then grinned as he hit her in the stomach, knocking her out, "Sorry," he said with a teasy voice, "but there is just something that I have to do right now, and I can't have you running away." he then jumped off the bed and walked towards the door, "Stay here baby, cause I guarantee you'll be staying here for a **_long_** time."

* * *

OO EM GEE!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE?!?! R&R!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

OMG!!! SANGO'S ON A SHIP WITH PIRATES!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! XD

Forgotten

* * *

Sango woke with her stomach hurting, 'Damn that Bankotsu,' she thought bitterly, 'what did you go and do?' Sango then jolted up. "He..he..**HE DIDN'T SCREW ME, DID HE?!**" she then fell off the bed and checked herself. Everything felt fine, "Oh good," she sighed, "they feel unscathed."

Suddenly she felt a little queasy by a sort of...rocking? Sango then stood up and started walking, 'Did they already sail off?' she thought as she left the room. Sango heard some noises of laughter and she looked up from under, she could see all seven of them, drinking and laughing about something she didn't know.

Bankotsu then noticed her, "Hey! Baby, c'mere!" he then reeled his finger. Sango saw that they all had their swords out and she came out and walked over to them. "That's it, that's a good girl," he said as she sat next to him, "so wha'ts your name, again?"

Sango looked at him with a small hint of fear and nervousness, 'Um, it's Sango."

Bankotsu then took another swig of his rum, "So it's Sango, is it?" he began to look at her closely, "What are you like?"

Sango looked at him, puzzled, "Huh?"

"Oh Aniki," Jakotsu said drunkenly, "Don't waste time on her, we should do something fun!" Bankotsu looked at his comrade, "Yeah! We should do something fun! Sango!"

Sango looked at them, "uh..what?" Bankotsu then cocked a grin and an eye to her, "I want you to entertain us, we want you to dance for us." Sango gulped, dance in front of all of them? "Oh, okay." she nervously got up and walked to the center of the ship and began to dance. Sango moved her hips and swayed from side to side, gracefully and a little fast.

The men, except for Jakotsu, all cheered and began hooting at her. Sango blushed as she danced, man was it kind of embarassing. Soon they began tossing coins on the deck. Sango was a bit surprised but felt a little bit insulted, she didn't want to be thought of as cheap! Soon she stopped. Bankotsu cocked a brow, "Heey! Don't stop, we _love_ the act!" they all laughed.

Sango felt so embarassed! She ran down the stairs and the halls, 'I can't believe I just did **_that _**for them!' she thought with embarrasment, 'What was _**I** thinking_?!' Sango then reached a door and went inside. Sango then looked around the room, it was filled with barrels of alcohol. The smell was over powering! Sango held her nose, the smell of alcohol always mader her a bit sick.

"Sango!" Bankotsu called as he walked down the hall, "Hey, c'mon, don't be like this, we were just having fun?" Bankotsu then stopped and looked at everydoor. 'She wouldn't be in Jakotsu's compartment,' he thought, 'nor would she be in the others...perhaps mine?" A dirty mind entered him and a grin formed on his face, "Well then," he began, "she must be waiting for me."

"Hey! Bankotsu No Aniki!" Jakotsu called from the topside, 'Mind passing us another barrel? We can't sleep without a few, Kyoukotsu can't stay up for watch without a little bit more too!" Bankotsu then gave a laugh, "Alright Jakotsu."

Sango flinched as she heard footsteps, 'Shoot!' she thought. She quickly, yet silently, moved to the back of the barrels.

The door opened and Bankotsu stepped in, "Hmmph," he said with a sigh, "What kind of drink would help Kyoukotsu awake?" He looked towards the back, 'Barley beer,' he thought as he picked up a barrel.

As soon as he picked it up Sango and Bankotsu saw each other. "Sango! Here you are!" Sango gave a small squeak she got up. She tried to run out, but slipped on one part of the floor and fell. Bankotsu then came over and picked her up, "You must really like me?" he said with a grin.

Sango tried to wriggle under his grasp but Bankotsu then tossed her over his shoulder and carried the barrel under his arm. "Let me GO!" Sango squealed as she moved more viciously. Bankotsu then chuckled, "That's okay," he soothed, "I'll help you feel much more comfortable." Bankotsu then kicked the door to his room open and tossed Sango in. "Stay here," he warned, "unless you would rather be shredded by the rest of the crew."

Sango backed away to a corner of the room and nodded slowly, "Alright then," Bankotsu sighed, "Wait here for me, I won't take long." he then left.

Sango quickly shut the door and opened the windows, she looked down, it looked like a **_very_** bad idea if she just were to jump down. "Great," she said to herself with a bit of hoplessness, "I guess I'm stuck here for good." Sango then looked out to the night sky, she was beginning to wonder just how long she will have to stay aboard with these men. **Especially** Bankotsu.

Sango then sat on the chair and began thinking back, 'Everyone is dead...Miroku..' a small tear then trailed down her eye. But soon a noise pulled her out of her thoughts. Sango looked to the door and saw Bankotsu come in, "Sorry if I took a little long," he said with a grin, "but the good part is that we'll be alone for the rest of the night."

Bankotsu could fear flooding Sango and grinned all the more. He then walked over and picked up his large halberd, Banryuu, and pointed it at her, "Get on the bed," he instructed. Sango quickly did so, Bankotsu grinned, " Good girl, now take **everything** off."

Sango looked at him, "Bu-but!" "Just do it!" he yelled pointing it closer to her. Sango gulped and did so, as every part of her was being revealed Bankotsu could feel himself getting worked up. "Lie down," he said smoothly.

Sango did so. Bankotsu then placed his Banryuu to the corner and got on the bed close to her. He laid next to her and soon began feeling her up. Sango tried her best not to give in to his sick pleasure, but she couldn't help it. The feeling of his fingers slowly and softly, stroking over her legs, up to her thighs then her breasts was overwhelming. Bankotsu could feel her body tense up under his touch, "You must really like this," he said as he continued. Bankotsu then chuckled when her heard Sango gasp for air as he groped her breast. Again he did it, harder though. Bankotsu chuckled a little more as Sango moaned a little.

'Wait! What am I doing?' she thought while fighting off the feeling, 'I was about to be married to Miroku! How can I let some other guy like this do something of this sort to me?' Sango then tried to move but Bankotsu grabbed her, "No no," he teased, "Don't try acting innocent now, you know you were enjoying this." Bankotsu then grinned as he held her close. Soon he felt from his side, a small vile of rum. "Here," he said, pushing it up to her lips, "drink it."

Sango could smell the stench of alcohol from it, she shook her head. Bankotsu was now getting all the more riled up, "C'mon now, drink it for me." he said shoving the bottle into her mouth and pouring down the liquid. Sango couldn't help but swallow it. Soon it was empty and Bankotsu tossed it away, Sango began feeling a bit dizzy, the room seemed to spinning. Her eyelids soon began feeling heavy, Sango didn't want to fall asleep at a time like this!

Soon her head began to feel heavy and finally she was given in to the power of slumber. Bankotsu then nudged her, "Hey," he called shaking her a bit, "hey!" he was then answered by the sounds of silence. Bankotsu then groaned and slapped his forehead, "Man, this isn't fun." he then looked at the sleeping Sango, "Here I was looking for some fun and I just **had** to make you drink some rum." He then cursed as he removed his large shirt, but then he grinned again as he clutched her tightly, "Give me a sweet dream baby," Bankotsu said smoothly as he held her close, for the most part, Bankotsu's hands where on Sango's breasts. But soon, the captain of the ship turned in for the night.

* * *

YES I KNOW!! CRAPPY ENDING BUT YOU KNOW WHAT?!??! WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!! R&R!!! EATS MORE SUGAR 


	3. Chapter 3

THIS CHAPPIE IS SUPPOSED TO BE SANGO'S FIRST DAY OF PIRATE TRAINING!! XD

Forgotten

* * *

It soon began to get cold and Sango moved a bit. She felt something warm and she clutched it closely. Soon she felt a very strange feeling, was there something grabbing her? It felt like a hand. She moved hers and found that a hand was indeed on her! Sango shot an eye open and to her horror, Bankotsu's hands were atop her breasts, in a clutching sort of way. She turned a little and saw Bankotsu's sleeping, shirtless body next to hers.

Quickly, yet gently, Sango got away from his sleeping body. She picked up all her clothes and put them on, "What was I thinking?" she whispered to herself, "I can't believe I just **_did_** that! " she quickly opened the door and tip toed down the halls. Sango could hear the snores as she walked down the halls, she walked up the stairs and peeked her head out. She could see Kyoukotsu on watch and that the sun was going to soon rise.

Sango gave a small sigh as she sat on one of the steps, 'What should I do?' she thought, 'It might be forever that I'll be stuck on this ship.' Sango could now hear the shuffles of feet and groans of the men, 'I should just behave if I want to survive.'

Jakotsu was the first to see her as he came out of his compartment, "Hey! What are you doing?" he asked as he walked towards her, "Aren't you supposed to be with Aniki?"

Sango then stood up, "Um..Jakotsu? Could you help me? I mean, tell me what you want me to do?"

Jakotsu quirked a brow and then gave a smile, "Finally!! I get to boss someone else besides Mukotsu around! Alright girly, first thing is-!!"

* * *

Bankotsu then woke, man how he hated mornings. The part where he woke up just as early as his comrades, at least. He groaned and rolled over to his side, then he sprang up. Where was Sango? Bankotsu looked around his room, was she hiding in his closet? No, it was quite small for her. She couldn't have fit in there. "Shit!" he cursed as he put on his large shirt and jacket, "Sango where the hell did you go?"

Bankotsu opened his door and saw the other doors open, "Ooaniki," Renkotsu greeted, "Morning."

"Morning, Ooaniki,"

"Aniki, good morning."

"Ooaniki, morning."

Bankotsu greeted them back as he walked up the ladder, to his surprise, he saw Jakotsu watching over Sango as she mopped up the deck. Kyoukotsu was still watching, he then turned, "Hey Jakotsu, Ooaniki is up."

Jakotsu turned around, "Morning Bankotsu No Aniki!!" he greeted as he waved. Sango looked up and said a small, "Morning."

Bankotsu walked over to them, "Yeah, morning. Jakotsu, **what** are you doing?" he then glanced at Sango who went back to mopping.

"Oh! Aniki! Um, well you see, the girl, Sango I think, yeah, well she wanted me to help with her and like, what she can do while she's on board." Jakotsu explained quickly. Bankotsu slowly nodded and watched as Sango glided across the deck.

"Jakotsu," Bankotsu said slowly, "you're not trying to get her to do **_your_** work, are you?"

Jakotsu twitched a bit and scratched the back of his head, "Of course not Aniki! I was just trying to tell her what to do, that was all, I promise." Bankotsu then laughed as he walked to the port side of the ship. Man did the sea look good today.

"Ooaniki," Renkotsu called as he manned the wheel, "how long do you think it will be until we reach back home?"

Bankotsu looked up to his second-in-command, "Don't know, don't really care. Besides," he cocked a grin, "we could use some more loot on the way."

Sango perked up, "Loot?"

Bankotsu looked at her, "Yeah, you know, stuff for us." he then thought for a second, "Oh, and you too. Do you want anything? Gold? Jewels? Gowns?"

"Aniki!" Jakotsu whined as he threw the barrels of shark bait over, "You never asked me if **_I_** ever wanted anything!"

Banktosu turned, "C'mon now, Jakotsu. She's a woman and she's one of us now!"

"But, I was always taught to **never** steal from people," Sango spoke up, "even if my life depended on it."

He looked at Sango then walked over to her, "Look here, Sango," Bankotsu said with a suave tone, "you'll be doing whatever I tell you to do. You got that?"

Sango gulped as she remembered what she had promised herself and then nodded. Bankotsu then grabbed the wet rag from her hands and tossed it at Mukotsu, "Mukotsu, mop up the deck for a little while. Then later, I want you and Jakotsu to anchor down and look for tonight's dinner."

Mukotsu nodded, "Yes Aniki." he then went off and started mopping up.

Bankotsu then turned back to Sango, "Now you, come with me."

Sango quickly followed behind Bankotsu has he walked down the ladder and halls. He then kicked open a door to a room Sango had obviously not seen before. In the room was all sorts of weapons she had not seen, chests that were probably filled with goods, and of course, barrels of alcohol. Bankotsu then threw her what appeared to be a large boomerang, "Here."

Sango grabbed it, it was a little heavy but soon, she thought that if she stayed a little bit with this crew, she just might be strong enough to wield it. "Pretty impressive," Bankotsu said as he opened a chest, "I tossed Jakotsu that thing and he couldn't really lift it like you could." He then grinned, "You're something special, that's for sure."

Sango watched as he began taking out some beautiful fabrics, "What are you going to do with those?" she asked.

Bankotsu looked up and grinned at her, "Well since you're now part of **my** crew, I won't let you walk around in those landlubber clothes of yours." he then felt through the fabrics once more, "Besides, they don't seem to suite you, I know what you'll like."

He then tossed her a large white shirt, a long black and blue patterned skirt, and for his kicks, a black buster to hold her shirt in place. Sango then realized that he tore parts of the shirt so that it would reveal some parts of her. "Jakotsu would have no use for those," he said as he closed up the chest, "so that's why I'm giving them to you."

Sango was about to leave until his voice stopped her, "And where are you going?" he then grinned, "C'mon, change right here, in front of me." Sango then sighed and did. Soon she found that the clothes were indeed to her liking, even though it showed a gogeous ammount of her cleavage.

Bankotsu then tied the loose ribbon part of her skirt into a little bow, "There," he said, "now you look better." Sango then looked at her old clothes, "Where will these go?" she asked. Bankotsu thought a minute, "Don't know, but if you wish to keep them you can." Sango then decided to just stash them in the chest with all the others. Bankotsu then reopened the chest and placed them inside. Soon the two left the room and headed topside.

"Hey! Not bad there!" Mukotsu commented as he saw Sango come up with his Aniki, Jakotsu looked back too.

"**HEY!!!**" he shouted, "Aniki!! I thought thosse were **_my_** clothes!"

Bankotsu chuckled as he put his arm around Sango's waist, "I thought that too, but I guess she **_owns_** them now." Jakotsu then sighed as he hung his head, but then he perked up, "But I guess that means I can kill more women to get more good clothes!"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, "Go nuts Jakotsu."

Sango giggled, man being part of the crew wasn't so bad. In fact, she was even beginning to _like_ it. She then turned to Bankotsu, "So captain," she said trying out the new words, "what would you like me to do?"

The crew and even Bankotsu began to laugh, "You don't have to call me 'captain'," he explained breaking his hearty laughter, "No one here does."

"Sango!" Renkotsu called, "We address him as Ooaniki."

"Or just Aniki," Jakotsu added in, "but I guess since you're a girl, you can call him Bankotsu."

"Oh okay."

Bankotsu then chuckled, "What is it that you want to ask of me, before you go on and do your work."

Sango thought for a minute, "Oh, well, when will I get my own compartmen?"

Bankotsu blinked, "Your own compartment?" he then broke out into laughter again, "Well that's not going to be happening. You'll be staying with me **always**, and I'll make sure that you don't leave my side. You got that?"

Sango meekly nodded, "Yes, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu then let her go, "Alright, what I want you to do now, is go down and gather up some ropes, Jakotsu and Mukotsu are nearly done with the deck so they'll be grabbing our dinner for tonight. We need those ropes so that they tie it onto themselves when they dive." he then quirked her a brow, "You got that?"

Sango nodded and she rushed down the stairs, she then looked at each door and decided to pick out one of them. To her luck the door she opened led to a room filled with ropes, barrels filled nails, gunpowder, wooden ply boards and all sorts of other tools, 'Even though they're pirates I guess they also need tools,' she thought as she picked up the thick heavy ropes.

Sango then ran back up as fast as she could and dropped the ropes and began tying the two ends to the supporting poles in the middle of the ship. "Great job!" Jakotsu shouted as he and Mukotsu let down the anchor, Sango then brushed a bit of her hair out of her face, "Thanks! Okay, it's tied on tight!"

Jakotsu and Mukotsu then tied the rope around themselves tightly and then dived off the side of the ship. Sango watched with amazement, 'Man, I never thought pirates did this kind of stuff!'

Bankotsu noticed the amazement in her eyes and walked over to her, "Pretty neat, isn't it?" Sango looked up at him and sort of blushed, "Ye-yes it is, Bankotsu." Bankotsu then smiled a bit then formed a grin on his face, "Let's play a joke on them," he then turned to Kyoukotsu, "Hey! Kyoukotsu, reel up the anchor, it's time to go!" he then winked and Kyoukotsu grinned as he reeled up the anchor. "Okay Suikotsu, get those fish barrels ready!"

"Yes, Ooaniki!" Suikotsu called as he placed the fish barrels next to the side of the ship. Soon there were tugs on the ropes, "Pull 'em up!!"

Kyoukotsu, Suikotsu and Ginkotsu then brought them up with one swift yank. Up Jakotsu and Mukotsu flew with handfuls of large fish. All fell onto the deck. Sango and the crew then grabbed the fish and threw them into the barrels.

Bankotsu then walked up to the main deck where Renkotsu was steering the ship. "Ooaniki," he said, "is it just me or do I see some large black dot up ahead."

Bankotsu reached into his jacket and pulled out his telescope, "Shit!" he cursed, "It's _them_, I guess we didn't satisfy them enough!"

* * *

WAAAAAAAAAH!!!! IT'S REALLY LATE RIGHT NOW AND I HAVE SCHOOL TTTT DON'T MISS THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!!! R&R!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

BANKOTSU'S MOST HATED ENEMY!!! AND THEY WANT SANGO!! XD

Forgotten

* * *

Jakotsu shook his head, man how hated getting his hair wet all the time! He and Mukotsu then looked around, "Hey! I thought we were moving!" Jakotsu and Mukotsu then turned to look up at their Aniki, "Aniki! Why'd ya' have to go and raise up the anchor? I thought you were leaving so me and Mukotsu had to hurry before we'd be fishbait!"

Bankotsu looked down and them, "Don't cry about stupid things right now!" he shot at them, "We have much more important things to do, get your weapons ready, we have a those bastards coming back for more!"

Jakotsu's pout then turned into a smile, "You mean **_they_** are coming?!" he squealed.

Bankotsu nodded, "Exactly! That's why get your best weapons out, and hurry it up! I don't want to see **_any _**slacking!!"

"You got it Aniki!!"

Sango looked at all the hussel and bussel, "What's going on?" she asked. Bankotsu then jumped down to her, "Sango," he said, "Don't get the Hiraikotsu, just go and hide somewhere."

Sango looked at him, "What, why?" Bankotsu looked back at her as he went to go get his Banryuu, "Because you're a woman!" he shouted back. Sango then put her hands on her hips, "What does being a woman have to do with anything?" she asked.

Jakotsu went over to her and watched the incoming ship, "Oh? Aniki didn't tell you?" he asked as he patted his curved sword, Jakotsuto on his back.

She blinked, "Didn't tell me what?"

"Well," Suikotsu began as he tied on his claws, "the ship that's coming in is Ooaniki's hated arch rival, the Raijyukyu. Their captain is Hiten, he weilds the Raikgekijin and has a taste for women." when he was finished he then went over to the side along with Jakotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu and Kyoukotsu.

Sango continued to stand there, "Well **_I'm_** different! I'm not affraid of some perverted guy!" even though she had also meant Bankotsu.

"Those do seem like brave words," Bankotsu said as he appeared behind her, "but for now I just want you to be safe. So why don't you be a good girl and go hide in one of the empty barrels."

"But Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu then turned to Sango and cocked an eye at her, "You _said_ something?" Sango then decided not to argue anymore so she turned and ran off to one of the barrels and hopped inside.

Bankotsu watched as she did so then he turned back to face the incoming ship which was getting closer, "Okay men, this is it, don't back down now!" Jakotsu and the others then gave a laugh, "Like we'd lose to them!" Bankotsu gave a laugh as well but then stopped, 'Come get a taste.' he thought.

* * *

Soon the ship was right next to them and Sango could see by the peek hole in the barrel she was hiding. She could see that there were **many** more people on that ship than this one. It looked like an army almost! 'Can Bankotsu and his men really take them down?' she thought to herself. She had never heard of a ship called the Raijyukyu, and she didn't know much about them. Sango soon began to hope that Bankotsu wouldn't fall in this fight.

"Well hey there, Bankotsu. It's been a while." The captain of the ship said making his appearance. Sango could see him, he had a braid like Bankotsu's, but he wore magnificent pieces of armor in a fashionable way, his eyes were like dead rubies and he had a grin of sheer malice. The halberd he had was like a long and slender spear, but the sort of shape of a lightning bolt.

'**_That_** must be Hiten,' Sango thought, 'Bankotsu's arch rival.'

Hiten then gave a small laugh, "What's the matter Bankotsu? It's usually custom to greet others, even if it's the one you really hate." he sneered.

Bankotsu scoffed, "Funny, I take it you didn't like the _gift_ I sent you." he joked, "Sorry, but I don't take back _used_ items." his crew then laughed along with him.

Hiten twitched, "That wench you sent us, Ayame, was horrible! She was **_diseased_**! Were you trying to kill **me** **_and_** my **crew**?" he shouted. Bankotsu then grinned, "So you didn't like her? Funny, I thought you liked every kind of woman there was around." then he turned his back, "Oh well, what did you do with her?"

Hiten's anger was rising, "We made her walk the plank! Just like what we'll do to you!!" he then sent his crew forward and they all bombarded the ship. Soon Bankotsu's ship was being filled with Hiten's own crew.

Sango, held her mouth with her hand for silence as she watched as Bankotsu and his crew took down Hiten's other men impressively. Just like the rumors said, no matter how many men you sent after the Shichinintai, the casualties would be great.

She watched as Jakotsu's sword extended and killed the cannon men, Kyoukotsu picked up and threw men down into the sea, Mukotsu's poison floated to Hiten's ship, Suikotsu slaughtered the hell jumpers as soon as they landed while Ginkotsu and Renkotsu fired cannons and flames onto the enemy ship.

However, Sango found Bankotsu's fighting skills quite impressive. Weilding his mighty Banryuu, he spun it around, slashing and splashing blood along with the men that contained it.

Suddenly she noticed someone charging at the back of Bankotsu, unable to just stand aside Sango jumped up and shouted, "BANKOTSU, BEHIND YOU!!"

Bankotsu then spun around and slashed the charger in two.

Hiten then looked to the side and saw the woman that had shouted to Bankotsu. He then jumped down to her, Bankotsu saw this, "Sango!!" he shouted as he kicked and slashed the men away as he ran to her.

"Bankotsu!!" Sango screamed as Hiten grabbed her then shouted, "MEN STOP!!" the crew then stopped fighting, well except Jakotsu who didn't hear and was too busy torturing someone. When he noticed no other sounds he looked around, "Uh..I was..releasing his pain." he then gave the man one last kick and stepped to the side.

Bankotsu glared at Hiten, "What are you doing, Hiten? She has nothing against you."

Hiten then gave a spine chilling look at Sango, "How about we stop this? I'll let **_your_** men go, and **I** take this lovely lady with me?"

Sango shivered, the thoughts with this man was scary. Even just being by him was chilling, his hand was around her waist and his hand to be puposely sliding lower slowly.

Bankotsu continued to glare at him, there was **_no_** way that he was going to give up Sango. He claimed Sango as his and he wasn't going to let **_anyone_** else have her. "No deal," he shot at Hiten.

Hiten sighed, "Bankotsu, the odds are against you, if you want this lovely woman to live," he said as he held up the blade part of his halberd close to her neck, " then I suggest you give her to me." he then gave Bankotsu a venomous look.

Bankotsu continued to glare at Hiten, the threat didn't shake him one bit. He knew that Hiten would **_never_** kill a woman, he was just like that. Then an idea came to him, "Hiten." he began, "How about I get you another woman? After all, I have already tainted that one."

Hiten looked at Bankotsu, then he looked at Sango.

Sango couldn't believe what Bankotsu had just said. "You-you-you," she now wished she could go right up to him and smack him across the face.

Bankotsu then grinned and waved a hand, "And since you take much more pleasure in the untainted women, how about you give me a week and I'll find you one. What do you say?"

Hiten thought for a moment, Bankotsu was right. Hiten always took pleasure in taking away the woman's virtue since he found it extremely entertaining, "Alright, Bankotsu," he said letting go of Sango, "I'll take up your word. However," he then grabbed Sango again, "if you don't find me one before the week ends, I'll take this woman instead. You got that, Bankotsu?" he cocked an eye at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu twitched then agreed upon it. Hiten then grinned as he let Sango go and got his men and himself back on the ship.

The Shichinintai and Sango watched as Raikyujyu sailed away then she went up to Bankotsu, "How **could** you say that?!" she exploded, "I can't believe you just **_said_** that!"

Bankotsu then side glanced at her, "What's the difference? You won't be soon, right?"

"**What**?!"

"I mean come on, you won't be forever." he then walked up to her, "If you were going to be married you wouldn't be."

Sango's face then turned a hot pink, "That's not what I meant! I mean, you said that you tainted me!!" she then looked away,"Never mind, forget what I said."

* * *

Sango sat in Bankotsu's compartment on his bed, she was still thinking about what he said. She was then pulled out by the sound of Bankotsu coming in, "Oh, Bankotsu," she said as she stood up. Sango hung her head,"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have done that, since you're taking me in for a while."

Bankotsu said nothing, instead he went up to her and held her in his arms, "Do you like flowers?" he asked her.

Sango looked up at him, "Huh?"

From his jacket he took what appeared to be a sort of pink flower. It was something Sango didn't see before. Not even around her village, she took it and looked at him. "What's this?"

Bankotsu then let her go and scratched the back of his head, "It's some kind of flower that grows in the sea. It got caught on Jakotsu's leg, so I took it and wanted to give it to you before you ran off." then he went off to the door, "I'll be back. I'm going to tell Jakotsu to start dinner. See you later."

As soon as he left, Sango felt a memory come back to her, a certain boy had done this to her a long time ago. She remembered the first flower she had gotten from him, an anemone. But she had not remembered the face. The only thing she could closely remember was his hair.

"His hair..." Sango said slowly as she tried to remember it, "it was black..yes..and it..." she then paused. It was kept in a braid! The boys hair was a little long, so he kept it in a braid!

"C-could it be..?" she looked out of the window and into the vast sea, "Could it have been Bankotsu?"

* * *

GOTTA STOP THERE!! R&R!!! I GOTTA WRITE AN ESSAY!! XP 


	5. Chapter 5

BACK TO THE EXCITEMENT!! XD (sorry, FF and school was giving me crap! XP and I noticed that FF got some of my words misspelled, bad FF!! JK!!)

Forgotten

* * *

Still thinking back to her childhood, Sango paced back and forth across the room. The thoughts of Bankotsu being the young boy before hung over her head like an annoying cloud. "But.." she said finally stopping, "Bankotsu..that boy..he didn't have a cross on his forehead. Bankotsu does..but that was before!" she then shook her head, man was this getting hard!

"Ooh!! Bankotsu you are **_so_** **difficult**!!!" she shouted.

"Am I really?"

Sango spun around and squeaked, it was Bankotsu! 'I must have been so busy thinking about that, that I didn't even hear him come in!'

Bankotsu then scratched his head as he walked towards her, "You know, I was about to just tell you something, but now I forgot," he then gave her a tired look, "Now you see what you made me do?" Sango then blushed a bright red, "What **_I_** made you do?!" she shouted. Bankotsu then grinned at her and put his hand on her shoulders, "C'mon, it's almost time for dinner, wouldn't wanna miss that, now would you?"

Sango was about to say something, but her stomach growled instead, she blushed a little. Bankotsu laughed; she was getting more entertaining by the minute! "_See_? C'mon, lets go topside."

"Topside?"

"Yeah. Oh, I guess you're still a landlubber," he joked, "well that's okay, I'll teach you all the words I know when you're on sea. But for now lets get something to eat!" Sango then nodded her head, the idea sounded great to her.

* * *

During dinner, Sango was surprised to see how much food there was. It seemed that they stashed the bread and potatoes and everything they took from her village and used it to make such a feast; she also observed their table manners.

Everyone just seemed to grab whatever they wanted and they shared equally. Sango sort of grimaced as she watched them tearing the meat off of a bone with their teeth in a sort of babarian way. Or how Suikotsu slapped Jakotsu in the face with his large piece of fried salmon when he heard something he didn't want to hear. Bankotsu laughed aloud when he saw the two begin to fight with long pieces of bread loaves.

Sango couldn't help but giggle along as she too, ate. The fried salmon tasted great with the boiled potatoes and bread. Soon she remembered something quite important, "Bankotsu,"

Bankotsu turned to face Sango while he ate some of his potatoe, "Yeah?"

"What about Hiten? You promised him that week to look for another woman," she felt her face become hot as she said this, "So..are you going to fulfill it?"

"Oh that loser is going to forget all about that," Bankotsu reassured as he waved his hand, "Besides I'm sure by then he should find another woman by then." he then put his arm around Sango and pulled her closer, "So don't worry about it, okay baby?"

Sango sort of blushed a bit and smiled; then she continued to eat her fill.

"Alright, time to liven up everything now," Jakotsu said as he tossed everyone, including Sango, a small white bottle. Sango watched as everyone popped off the cork and drank it down.

Bankotsu noticed that Sango had not popped out the cork yet, "Hey Sango, if you need help opening it you can just say so, you know?"

"Oh! I don't need help, it's just that.."

Bankotsu leaned closer to her, "Just that?"

Sango blushed, "I..I don't drink." she looked up at him. She was thinking that they all would laugh at her but they didn't. "Huh? You're all not laughing."

The men all leaned back in their seats, "Of course not," Jakotsu said while he drank his slowly, "but, we can't let good spirits go to waste, you know?" he then gulped his down.

Sango didn't understand, "Huh?"

Bankotsu then put his arm around her again, "Here, lemme teach you." he grabbed the bottle out of her gentle hands and popped the cork, "You take it like this, put up to your lips," he put it up to hers and slid a part of it in her mouth, "and tilt it down and drink it." he then tilted it and poured it down her mouth.

Sango could taste the sweet flavor of the alcohol go down from her mouth to her throat, it was an undescribable experience for her.

The other men watched as their Aniki poured the liquor down the woman's mouth.

Finally when it seemed like the bottle was empty, he pulled it away from her mouth, "How does it taste?" he asked. He was curious to know what it felt like for Sango to finally get the taste of alcohol.

Her face then changed to grimace, "It tastes **HORRIBLE!**" she yelled as she began chewing on bread and fish, **_anything_** to get rid of that alcoholic flavor. The Shihcinintai laughed, "Sango is so funny, Aniki!" they laughed as they watched her pig out on the food to get rid of the flavor.

* * *

After helping Jakotsu clean up the table, Sango then began to feel dizzy. Bankotsu noticed this as he waited for Sango to finish up, he wanted to take her to the starboard side so that they could look at the night sky together.

"Aniki," Jakotsu called as he tried helping her up to her feet, "I think she got drunk."

Bankotsu blinked, "Drunk? Impossible! That was just **_one_** bottle! **_Who_** gets drunk off of **_a_** bottle?" Jakotsu pointed at the sluggish Sango, "Her, Aniki?"

He sighed as he picked up Sango and tossed her over his shoulder, "Alright, I guess my other plans will have to wait till tomorrow, Jakotsu..er, you clean up here a little, then after, I want you and Mukostu to swab the deck. That blood smell is quite nice, but it might make Sango sick."

Jakotsu then put on his cheery face and wiggled his fingers, "You got it Aniki! High ho! Here I gOoOo!!" he sang as he went back to cleaning up.

Bankotsu sighed as he carried Sango. He had been hoping that they both could watch the night sky together, but now his plan had to be changed, since Sango had fallen asleep on him. "Arrgh!" he growled, "Why'd I have to give her the goddam alcohol, **_again_**?!" he then slapped his forehead in anger at his own fault. "Damn, damn,damn, damn, **_DAMN_**!!"

Sango then raised her head up, "What's wrong?" she asked tiredly and softly; she turned to face him, "Is there something wrong, Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu then turned his head a little, "Sango? You're awake?"

Sango scratched her head, "I guess I am since you were yelling," he then put her down and she ringed her arm with his. "So what is it that you wanted to show me?" she asked as they walked to the midship and on to the starboard.

Bankotsu then lifted her chin up so that she could see the night sky, "Personally, I myself, am not too fond of these sort of things," he then turned to face her, "So I thought that instead, you might like them."

Sango was speechless, the night sky looked so beautiful onboard ship, even though it happened to be a pirate ship. However, Sango had never seen the night sky looking so beautiful, it was far more wonderful than it was back in her village. Sure, you could see the stars and all, but not was well as onboard ship.

Bankotsu watched the amazement grow in Sango's sparkling eyes, they looked like diamonds to him. No, far more attractive than diamonds. Something **far** more beautiful. He then slyly slid his arm around her and pulled her close. Then slowly, but yet timely, Bankotsu kissed Sango's lips.

Sango was pulled out from her star gazing by the lips of the most suave man she had ever met. In truth, she had actually **_enjoyed_** it.

Bankotsu then pulled away from the kiss and looked at the cute, silent, look in her eyes. "Surprised?" he asked with a chuckle. Sango shook her head and she leaned her head on his arm. It had only been a day and yet she had already fallen in love with him. Miroku was now long forgotten to her. Now the only man that remained in her mind was Bankotsu. Well, also the young lad she had met before. But right now, things were too good to go deep into.

Soon it was then getting late, Bankotsu then swung Sango into his arms and leaned her back, "Before we sleep, how about a dance?" he asked. He knew it might have sounded corny, but right now he just felt like slow dancing with Sango, even though, personally that he knew, he didn't like dancing.

Sango giggled, "Alright," she said. She then took his hand with her right, and put her left on his shoulder. It was now like a magical dream, here she was, dancing with a man she had just met and fallen in love with almost instantly. She gave a dreamy sigh, looking into his eyes she became lost.

Bankotsu grinned as he held on to her and gave her a huge twirl, a sea breeze blew by and he stared deeply into her eyes. "Sango.." he said as he leaned closer to her. "Bankotsu.." she whispered as their lips touched his once again.

* * *

WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! SEE WHAT HAPPENS ON THE NEXT INSTALLMENT!! R&R YOU SANGOXBANKOTSU FANS!!! SANBAN FOREVER!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Back after school crap and my head hurt like **HELL**, jeezum freakin crow, it hurts!!! XO

Forgotten

* * *

It had already been three days since Bankotsu had promised Hiten to find a woman, other than Sango, for him. Sango was soon beginning to worry, was he just being lazy? 'Does he really plan to find another woman?' she thought as she wiped up the deck, 'It's already been three days and so far we haven't come across land.'

"What's up, Sango?" Jakotsu asked while he tied up the ropes. He had noticed Sango seemed a little out of it. "You know, if there is anything bothering you, you can always tell me."

Sango sighed as she got up, "Well, it's just that Bankotsu said he would find Hiten someone, and if he doesn't then that means I'll have to go with Hiten. Won't I?"

Jakotsu thought a minute, "You know, come to think of it, it has been three days hasn't it?"

"**That's** what I'm talking about!" Sango exclaimed, "And in just another four days he'll come back!"

"I don't think he'll come looking for us," Suikotsu interrupted as he walked by, "We've sailed quite a bit so there is no chance he'd find us."

Sango thought for a moment as she went back to wiping up the deck, suppose if the week did go by quickly, what would become of her? Would she be sent to Hiten forcefully? Or will Banktosu die protecting her? It was thoughts like those that made her worry. 'Bankotsu,' she thought, 'what are you thinking of now?'

* * *

Bankotsu glared at the map he was looking at in his study. "Renkotsu," he called looking up at his second in command.

"Yes Ooaniki?" Renkotsu replied lazily, he had been told to help Ooaniki while he let Ginkotsu man the wheel.

"It has been three days already, and still we haven't found **_any_** sight of land." Bankotsu explained as he placed down a sheet of paper, "It would appear that soon I have to quickly find a woman to Hiten's liking." he turned his eyes over to his second in command, "This is extremely critcal. You do understand, right?"

Renkotsu nodded, he couldn't belive that Ooaniki was now being so serious? Was it because he didn't want to give up Sango **_that_** badly? "Ooaniki,"

"Yeah?"

"The nearest place I know would be Cobalt Coast up the north," Renkotsu said pointing to a part on the map, "over there we should be able to find a woman for Hiten." he looked at Bankotsu hoping that he would accept the idea.

Bankotsu thought a moment, "Well..." he said slowly, "I suppose we could stop there. And in the mean time, Renkotsu," he said getting up and walking to the door, "I want you to make some sort of good strategy."

"Strategy? For what?"

"Should we not find a woman to Hiten's liking, I want to make sure we have a strategy so that Sango will continue to stay with us. Understand?"

Renkotsu nodded as he watched his Ooaniki leave the room. 'Ooaniki is starting to get very lazy now.' he thought as he traced up the map.

* * *

He took a long sigh as he walked down the passageways of the ship, man did Bankotsu hate making promises he had to _actually_ keep. He leaned on the walls for a stop to think about things; he didn't want to give up Sango just because of some stupid promise that he made three days ago to some stupid prick like Hiten. Just the thoughts of Sango belonging to Hiten made his gut sick.

Bankotsu then shook his head and got off the wall, "No fucking way am **I** going to let Hiten take away Sango," he said to himself as he went back to walking, "Sango is **_mine_**."

* * *

"Hey," Jakotsu called to Sango, "there's Aniki."

Sango looked up, threw down the wet rag, and walked to Bankotsu. She just had to tell him, otherwise it might be too late. "Bankotsu," she began.

Bankotsu looked at her, he knew what she was going to say to him. "Sango," he said, "I know what you're thinking. It's been three days."

Sango looked at him and nodded slowly, "So..I was wondering-"

"We're sailing to Cobalt Coast," he continued, "there, should be someone Hiten would rather take." Bankotsu looked to her, "You don't have to worry so much, that's my job." He then walked over to the side and looked out towards the vast sea.

Sango walked up behind him, as she was about to say something Bankotsu cut her off again.

"I almost forgot, it's your turn to catch dinner with Jakotsu," he looked at her and grinned, "am I right?"

Sango then gave a small smile, "I, I suppose."

Bankotsu then gave a laugh then shouted, "Hey! Kyoukotsu! Lower the anchor! Mukotsu! Get the ropes for Sango and Jakotsu!"

Soon the crew stopped what they were doing and started lowering the anchor and gathering the ropes. While tying them on, Jakotsu looked over to Sango and smiled, "It's gonna be your first time Sango," he said, "I'm sure you'll find it fun. Look at me! I always do this job!"

Sango then giggled, "I can see why," she said looking over the side, "you get to swim in the water for a while."

Jakotsu tapped her on the shoulder and gave her a small net, "Here," he said handing her a small dull dagger.

"What's this for?"

"To scare the fish, so that when we jump, they jump along with us." Jakotsu then winked at her, "You ready?"

Sango nodded then the both of them jumped in. The water felt cool to Sango and she was surprised to see such a beauty under the surface of the water. There were fish. **Many** fish obviously. She saw Jakotsu swim in deeper and deeper, she followed. As she swam Sango felt as if she had done something like this before. 'I did do something like this, didn't I?' she thought to herself. 'But...something's missing..'

While she was thinking , Sango did not notice Jakotsu frantically flailing his arms. Jakotsu was trying to get her attention that a large shark was swimming her way and had spotted her. "Zhangoo!!" he tried shouted in the water.

Sango then turned and saw the large fish rapidly swimming at her. She then tried out swimming it but it was too quick for her. Finally she had noticed that some parts of the water were turning red, she turned around. To her surprise there was Bankotsu in the water with his Banryuu; the shark had been sliced up. Bankotsu then shook Jakotsu and Sango's rope and they were quickly hoisted up.

Suikotsu and Kyoukotsu pulled them up and out they flew. Sango and Jakotsu gasped for air while Bankotsu helped them pull up the sliced shark.

"Normally we don't eat this," Bankotsu said as he kicked half of the shark's body to the side, "but since there is blood in the water, we can't go back down."

Sango then jolted up, something like this **_did_** actually happen!

* * *

That night, Sango sat in Bankotsu's room. She had skipped dinner to think about what had happened before; the more she tried to look back the more it was all too clear. "I remember...the boy..the incident...it happened all before too..."

_She had swam down deeper and deeper into the water, Sango had hoped to find a large pearl that her father had told. 'A large pearl like that would make mommy and daddy so happy!' she thought with glee. Remembering what her father had told her, pearls were located in oysters; to Sango's luck, she had found a **field** of oysters. _

_Opening them one by one, Sango had not found that pearl her father had described. 'Just one more..' she thought. Trying to pry open the last one, Sango had accidentally cut her finger. 'Shoot!' she thought as the blood came out, 'I should get out quick.' As she began to swim to the surface, Sango then noticed a shark was trailing her. Panicking, she began flailing fast in hopes to reach the surface. _

_When she was almost near shore, Sango was then tired from the rapid arm movements she had made. The shark was still swimming after her. Sango was so scared. She then closed her eyes hoping nothing would happen, 'Daddy!' she thought hoping her father would save her._

_Sango then heard some noises of splashing and opened them. To her surprise, there was more blood in the water. Sango looked and saw a boy swimming near her with a small sword in his hand._

_"Hurry!" he said as he grabbed her hand, "We have to get out of the water, more of them will come if we just stay here." _

_Sango nodded and paddled as well. Soon they had reached shore and they two of them were safe. "See?" he said pointing to the faint black curves out on the water, "They can smell blood so just staying there, you would only help by filling their bellies." he then looked to her, "You should go home." He then got up and started walking off._

_"Wait!" she called as she got up, "Take me home, please!" Sango grabbed onto his arm, "I'm scared!"_

_The boy looked at her annoyed, "Sharks live in the **water**. They can't walk on land you know!" _

_"But other animals can smell blood, right?" Sango pointed out as she continued to cling, "So could you please take me home?" _

_He then sighed, "Alright," he said, "I'll be in front.You just stick behind me." _

_Sango nodded as she trailed behind him. While they walked, she noticed that he had a small braid of hair. She giggled as she poked it, the boy kept looking back at her in annoyance. Finally, breaking the small silence he popped her a question, "So what were you doing there anyway?"_

_"I was looking for a pearl, so I could make my mommy and daddy happy." Sango replied, "But I guess I didn't do a good job in getting them something grand."_

_The boy then turned to face her, "You don't get grand things just so people can like you,you know." he then took out a small wet flower from his shirt, "Here," he said. He gave her the flower. _

_Sango looked at it, it was the most prettiest flower she had ever seen, "Thank you," she said with a blush. It was the first gift she had gotten from someone other than her parents. _

_The boy was about to say something until he turned his head, "The village isn't too far..that's your home, right?" Sango nodded. The boy then began to walk off in the other direction, "In any case, I have to get going."_

_"You have to go?" she asked, "Why?" _

_The boy shrugged, "I dunno, Pa says it's stuff." he then looked to the side and began running, "I'll come back someday! Don't forget about me!" _

_Sango waved her hands to wish him a farewell, "Bye bye! I won't forget about you!"_

Sango then jumped up from the bed, "Those memories," she began, "it was Bankotsu from the start!" she then went to his closet and opened the doors. There inside was his prized Banryuu, some hung up clothes. Sango eyed every corner, then she came across something wrapped in some cloth. Feeling curious, Sango unraveled it, to her shock, it was indeed, the tiny sword from before!

Bankotsu then came in and noticed Sango looking at something in his closet, "Sango," he began, "what are you looking at?"

Sango looked at him and jumped into his arms, tears were spilling out of her eyes, "So it was you who saved me!" she cried out, "I knew it was you!"

* * *

Crappy ending I will admit..dammit my head hurts..only chapter I'll update for now. dunno when I will update the other two..Dont miss the next installment! R&R!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Im Back!! Memories are being revealed!!! What will Bankotsu do!?!?! XD

Forgotten

* * *

"Huh?" Bankotsu asked. He was confused at what Sango had said.

"Don't...don't you remember?" Sango asked as she slowly stopped hugging him, "You...you rescued me when we were small," she then reached over to the anemone that Bankotsu had given her a few days ago on the chair where she had placed it, "Don't you remember? You gave me a flower like this...way before."

Bankotsu took the flower from her hands and looked at it. More deeply he looked into it, searching his mind to also find at least a piece of what she was talking about. Finally he found it, "I.." he began, "I **_did_** save you before..didn't I?" Bankotsu then looked at her, it was starting to come back to him very slowly.

"Yes," Sango said with a tone of hope, "I was looking for a pearl remember? Then you rescued me from the shark...and then..." she looked at the flower, "you gave that to me."

Bankotsu began recalling back his memories from within the recesses of his head. He handed the flower back to her, "It did happen before, didn't it?" Bankotsu looked into Sango's deep eyes, he could see the shining hope in them that he would say the answer, "Yes. It was me." instead he cupped her cheek and gently took it up and looked deeply into her, "Sango," he began.

"Bankotsu.." she felt a heavy blush form on her face which was growing hot. Sango couldn't help but look into his deep blue eyes, "Can't you remember?"

Bankotsu then took her gently in his arms and held her, "Now I remember," he replied, "I had gone to your homeland, Foam Island, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"You **_were_** in the water, I saw you from far off. You jumped in looking for something...I wanted to talk with you before I had to go. Then I noticed a large shark coming at you," he looked at her, "I didn't want to see you die."

Sango then looked down at her lap and clasped onto his hand, "I knew you were familiar...but I kept thinking about it just to assure myself. But," she looked up at him, "how did you forget completely?"

"Good question," Bankotsu said as he looked up to the overhead, "I guess because all those days of being on sea and training to take over my father's ship made me quickly forget." He then chuckled, "But, I **_did_** like you as soon as I saw you when I came back. And," he grinned, "I **_did_** come back to see you didn't I?"

Sango giggled, "I guess so," she then dreamily sighed and snuggled up to him, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Bankotsu replied as he kissed her forehead, "even though I was doing some voyaging work, "he laughed. For a moment Bankotsu continued to hold onto Sango and kept her in his close, loving grasp. Sango rested her head on his chest.

"Bankotsu.." she murmured.

"Hmm?"

"What about Hiten?" she looked up at him, "Will he come after me?"

Bankotsu gave a smile and stroked her head, "I won't let him take you away," he continued to stroke her head, "we finally found each other again. So I'm not going to let that happen."

"What if he takes me away?" she wanted to hear his answers so that she could feel assured, "What will you do?"

Bankotsu then gave a cocky grin, "I think you and I know the answer to that. If he takes you away, I'll come for you, even if it takes me a while; I won't stop til I get you back." He then looked deeply into her eyes and laid his lips on hers. Both began to kiss softly at first but then deeply. Bankotsu then clutched her closely, "Sango.." he began.

"I..." Sango began shyly, "I won't mind...so long as it's by you and not Hiten." They soon continued to kiss passionately, as the night went by Bankotsu had to force himself to stop.

"Let's stop here."

"Huh?"

"Not just yet," he then gave a kiddy-like smile, "A little later, kay?"  
Sango looked down in dismay, "But what if Hiten...?"

"Don't worry about him," Bankotsu assured as he laid on the bed, "I'll **always** be here for you. Alright? Now get some sleep, tomorrow morning we'll have arrived at Cobalt Coast." Sango smiled as she laid next to Bankotsu and rested next to him. Tomorrow would be her first day on raiding.

* * *

Sango and Bankotsu were rudely awakened that morning by Jakotsu, who was pounding on the door really hard. "Aniki!!!" he called in a sing song voice, "Sango!! Breakfast!!"

"Damn Jakotsu," Bankotsu grumbled as he got up while he scratched his head, "Hey Sango," he said softly nudging her awake, "time to wash up and eat."

"Huh? Really?" Sango replied as she rubbed her eye, "Morning already?"

"Yeah," Bankotsu laughed out as he put on his giant sized over coat and finished washing up. "So, hurry. I'll save a seat for you. Okay?"

"Alright." Sango replied as she got up and began washing up. While she washed up, she suddenly remembered that it would only be two more days until Hiten came to get her; Sango then stopped herself when she remembered that Bankotsu would protect her. 'I can't be scared,' she thought, 'if Bankotsu is strong then I should be too. So that when Hiten does come I will be able to defend myself and Bankotsu if necessary.' Sango then smiled as she finished up and walked out the door to the eating room.

"Hey Sango!" Everyone greeted as she came in.

"Hello," Sango greeted back as she sat next to Bankotsu, who was chewing on a fishbone. She giggled as she pulled it out of his mouth. He gave her a side glanced and laughed as well.

"You want one too?" Bankotsu asked as he picked up a large salmon, "Chew your own first!" he then took it out of her mouth and put it back in his.

Sango giggled as she ate the pink fish but then remembered what she had meant to say when she saw Bankotsu, "Oh! Bankotsu!"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Um..could you teach me how to use Hiraikotsu? And...how to fight?" Sango asked shyly. To this, all the men excpet for Bankotsu began to laugh. Sango then blushed a bright red at their laughter.

"Alright, we'll do it as soon as your done," Bankotsu answered as he chewed on another salmon, "We'll first begin with hand to hand combat stuff."

"Hand..to hand?" she gulped.

"Yeah, it's the basics," Jakotsu added, "everyone knows that."

Sango quickly finished up so that she could get that all done. Bankotsu watched as she quickly ate, 'This should be interesting,' he thought. Finally when Sango had finished, she and Bankotsu went topside on the deck. While everyone was doing there jobs and preparing for the raid on Cobalt Coast, they also watched as Bankotsu was teaching Sango. All the men were quite interested in how this would turn out.

"First thing I want you to do is hit me," Bankotsu began.

"What? Why?" Sango asked, she didn't want to hit Bankotsu, even though it was part of her small training.

"Go on, just do it. "

"Alright, here it goes," Sango said as she ran up and gave a punch to Bankotsu in the gut. She looked up and thought he would fall, but he didn't. Instead he gave her an annoyed look.

"Sango," he said while taking hold of her hands," You should try using all your force even though it might hurt your fists."

"But," Sango began," I don't want to hurt you."

"You wouldn't mind hurting _Hiten_, would you?" Bankotsu asked with grin.

"**Of course** I would!" Sango exclaimed. She would pound Hiten to death if she had the chance again.

"Alright then," Bankotsu said turning around, "pretend I'm Hiten, and try to hit me as hard you can."

"Okay," Sango began as she invisioned that Bankotsu's braid, his figure, was Hiten. Immediately she charged and began punching him like no tomorrow. Bankotsu did nothing but block, he could tell that Sango's punches were getting harder.

"Good Sango," Bankotsu commented, "now you have to learn how to block. Now I'll be coming after you, so you have to be blocking. Here, I'll show you how." He took hold of her arms and slowly moved them and instructed her on how to use them for blocks. "Ready?" Bankotsu asked, and Sango nodded. Bankotsu cracked his knuckles, "I'll stop if you want me to." Bankotsu then began swinging and Sango kept up in pace to dodge like he told her, soon she did a low kick like Bankotsu told her. He was about to fall till he got up using his hand to support and help him up.

The rest of the men watched with interest at how fast Sango was learning. Soon she would be just as good as their Aniki. Jakotsu began cheering immediately for Sango, "**Go Girl**!!" he shouted.

"Jakotsu, shut up!" Renkotsu snapped, "She's trying to concetrate!"

Jakotsu made a face, "So-reee!!! " he then turned and saw a faint yellow and light blue, "Hey, Renkotsu no Aniki, Cobalt Coast!"

"Huh?" Renkotsu looked through his telescope. He too, saw a small faint piece of light blue and yellow, the reason Cobalt Coast was called 'Cobalt Coast' was because the island itself was unusually blue instead of tropical green like most islands. He called down to Bankotsu, "Ooaniki, I suspect we shall reach Cobalt Coast in almost less than thirty minutes!"

Bankotsu looked up at him and waved a hand indicating he got the message then he turned to Sango, "Unfortunately we'll have to cut this short," he said with a tired sigh, " but I guess we can use this opportunity to teach you how use the Hiraikotsu." He then took Sango's hand and walked down the ladder and into his room.

* * *

"Um, Bankotsu," Sango asked shyly, "Are all these weapons on board yours?"

"Just Banryuu, my little shamshir called 'Chikotsu', and Hiraikotsu." Bankotsu replied as he turned and opened up the closet in his room, "But all the others brought their own swords and stuff. You on the other hand need one, I'll give you Hiraikotsu," he then passed the large boomerang over to Sango, who caught it with a little difficulty. "Believe it or not, Hiraikotsu was said to be made out the bone of a legendary sea serpent." Bankotsu then took out Banryuu and began closing up the large closet, "I'm sure you'll weild Hiraikotsu well." Bankotsu finished up with a grin.

They then left the room and walked up the ladder back onto the main deck. The ship was getting nearer and nearer to Cobalt Coast. Everyone was getting ready, Jakotsu was unsheathing Jakotsuto and practicing some fancy sword movements. Renkotsu was helping Ginkotsu with his gunpowder and oiling down his cannons. Suikotus was tightening up his claw-like gloves. Mukotsu was putting and mixing up new poisons in his small bombs, and Kyoukotsu was just stretching out since he didn't have any weapons, but only strength.

Sango watched as everyone prepared, except Bankotsu who just had Banryuu on his shoulder. Sango looked up at him, "Um, Bankotsu?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"About Hiraikotsu?" Sango reminded.

"Oh right!" Bankotsu exclaimed as he slapped his forehead, "That's right, here, let me show you." He took hold of Sango's hands and arms, "You see, you hold it like this, and you want throw it just pull back and give it a swing." He then looked at her, "You understand?"

"Uh, sorta," Sango replied, "but wouldn't it be better if you gave me an example?"

"Ooaniki!!" Renkotsu called, "We're almost there!!"

Bankotsu then cocked a grin, "_Example_, huh? Alright," he said as he took hold of the Hiraikotsu, "it's like this." Bankotsu then gave a mighty swing and threw the Hiraikotsu to the near-by village that was close to shore. Sango saw with amazement at how much damage and how powerful the Hiraikotsu was when it was swung and let go. **_Nothing_** was stopping it, the houses and shops broke down and the people trying to stop it were only knocked away. Soon the Hiraikotsu was returning back and Bankotsu caught it. "You got it now?" he asked turning to her.

"Yeah! I'm sure I can do it well." Sango exclaimed as she took the large boomerang from his hands.

"Alright then," Bankotsu said as the ship landed, "let's get going then!!" Soon he and the other men jumped off the ship and began attacking the villagers. Sango watched with stunned eyes as she saw the villagers being slain to death by the hands of the Shichinintai. The amazing power and skill the Shichinintai used against the defending villagers was a sight to be seen. True, she didn't see how they fought against Inuyasha and the others on her village, but they definetly showed it here.

"**DIE WENCH!!!**" a villager shouted as he was going to attack Sango with a sword.

Bankotsu looked over to her side, "Sango!" he shouted as he slashed away a man.

Sango closed her eyes and swung Hiraikotsu and threw it at the man, to her surprise she heard a _thud_. Sango opened her eyes, to her shock, the Hiraikotsu had lopped off the man's head and was now wiping out the fleeing villagers. Soon Hiraikotsu was coming back and Sango caught it.

"Hey! Nice job there, Sango!!" Jakotsu complimented as he swung his snake sword at a fleeing woman and ran after the crowd along with the other men.

Bankotsu walked over to Sango as she once again threw her boomerang. He then looked over at the headless body and gave a whistle, "Pretty clean how you did it, Sango." Bankotsu said with a grin.

"Thanks," Sango replied as she caught the returning weapon, "I guess I'm getting the hang of Hiraikotsu already!" Sango then gave him a smile and Bankotsu laughed in return. He was about to say something until he heard a horn and the sounds of horses.

"OH HO!" Jakotsu marveled, "Aniki!! _Look! Look!_ The reinforcements are coming!!"

"They must've built a battle fort for the last past years," Renkotsu replied as he held up his iron cannon, "You want us to wipe them out, Ooaniki?"

"That won't be necessary," Bankotsu said with a grin, "**_I'll_** take care of _them_." He then started towards the group of running horses.

"Sure you won't need my help, Bankotsu?" Sango asked.

Bankotsu just turned his head, his grin replied for him and Sango understood. Soon the cavalry was getting closer, Bankotsu then lept into the air and swung his mighty Banryuu. It was a blood bath. Swinging and swaying his Banryuu, heads were lopped off, arms and legs severed, stomachs and shoulders split. Even the ones on horses. There was nothing stopping him. Soon the large cavalry was reduced to a pool of blood and body parts; arising from the massacre was Bankotsu, untouched and uninjured, still with a large grin on his face. "I told you so."

* * *

"Nothing here, Aniki." Jakotsu replied as he came out from the empty house he inspected, "No woman here."

"_Jakotsu_," Bankotsu sighed out, "You didn't kill **_all_** the women, did you?"

"Well, not really," Jakotsu replied twidling his fingers, "besides, why do you need another woman anyway. I thought you liked Sango."

"It's not for Ooaniki," Renkotsu replied as he and Ginkotsu carried chests filled with valubles on to their ship, "It's for Hiten, remember?"

Bankotsu then sighed and threw back his head, just one more day until Hiten would arrive and already they **_still_** had not found a woman for him. He then took a swig of barley beer that Sango had brought him from one of the shops. "_Great_," he said, "Jakotsu the one day I need something, _you_ go off and kill it."

Jakotsu was about to protest until he and the others heard a shrill cry. They looked over and to Bankotsu's luck, Suikotsu had found a woman. "Forget everything, Aniki," Jakotsu began, "we found ourselves Sango's savior."

Sango then looked up, the young lass had dark black hair, not as long as Sango's though. Her eyes were a dark brown and there was a terrified expression the girl's face.

"Please!" she cried, "Please let me go! I swear I'll give you anything if you please let me go!" The young girl continued cry and wriggle against Suikotsu's strong grip; she then looked over to Sango. "Please! Please tell them to let me go! I'll give you my jewelry! My dresses! Just please tell them to let me go!!"

Bankotsu then shook his head and placed his arm around Sango, "Sorry, but you see we need you for something. We need you to go in as a replacement for her. And if you don't like it, " he then snapped his fingers and Jakotsu unsheathed his snake sword, "we'll put you out of your misery. What do you say?"

The young girl looked down, "Alright," she sobbed out, "I'll do _whatever_ you ask of me." Even though she was desperate to be let free, she didn't want to be slaughtered.

"What's your name?" Sango asked.

"Kagome," the girl cried out, "My name's Kagome."

"Well, Kagome," Bankotsu began as he began walking Sango back to the ship, "you'll be a wonderful gift for Hiten. So I guess before we give you away, you behave yourself, understand?"

Kagome nodded meekly and was then taken away by Suikotsu.

* * *

Sango is now safe! Or **_is_** she?! What will happen next?! Will Hiten accept it or not?! Don't miss the next installment!!! R&R!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

ON TO THE MAIN EVENT!!!! XD

Forgotten

* * *

Night had come and everyone on board was now partying. Sango could now rest easy knowing that she was now not going to be given up to Hiten and that Kagome, her replacement, was going for her place. Things were going to go good now.

"Hey Sango!" Jakotsu called, "Catch!" He then tossed her a jug full of wine and Sango grabbed it on time.

"Thanks, Jakotsu!" Sango replied as she took out the cork.

"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!" the men chanted waving their beer mugs and bottles. Sango laughed then threw her head back and swallowed the alcohol down. The strong taste was roughly going down, but who wouldn't know that the thrill of victory had to be followed by a quick drink? Finishing it up, Sango then proudly held the empty jug and presented it to the Shichinintai, they all cheered for her.

"Nice job, Sango," Bankotsu said putting an arm around her, "**_I_** didn't think you'd go on and swig that thing down." he then too, took a chug of his beer.

"I didn't think so either! But I guess it's because I can finally rest easy now." Sango replied leaning on him, "You know, it feels really peaceful right now." Bankotsu then looked up to the night sky, his face suddenly changed as he noticed thick black clouds forming and that the wind was now changing.

"_Strange_," Bankotsu began as he got up, continuing to look at the cloudy black sky, "seems we may have a storm coming in." He then walked over to the rails and looked over, the water was starting to get rough. "Hey!" Bankotsu called to his crew, "A storm's coming in! Down the sails and haul down the anchor!! It's coming to be a big one!!"

"Yes, Ooaniki!!!" The men replied as they dropped their booze and began lowering the anchor and hauling down the mast. Sango soon felt rain drops on her and looked up into the dark sky.

"It's starting to rain, Bankotsu," Sango said as she got up and walked towards Bankotsu, "I hope we'll be alright."

"I'm sure we will," Bankotsu replied. That was a big mistake. As Bankotsu was about to turn his head, something caught his eye, a light on top of the water. He looked hard, perhaps it was a nearby island?

"Bankotsu?" Sango asked. She had noticed that his facial expression changed from assurement to stern.

"Just a minute," he replied as he dug out his telescope from his large pocket. Bankotsu took a closer look and to his dismay, it was the Raijyukyu, Hiten's ship. 'Why the **_hell_** are they coming today?' he thought to himself, 'Doesn't he realize I have until day?'

"Bankotsu?" Sango asked again.

"It's Hiten," Bankotsu replied finally, "it seems that he's coming earlier than expected." He then looked towards Suikotsu, "Suikotsu!" he called, "Bring that girl, Kagome! Hiten is fast approaching!"

"Yes Ooaniki!" Suikotsu called back as he dashed below.

Sango suddenly felt a pang of fear hit her. What if he rejected the girl Kagome? Sure, Kagome probably wouldn't be as pretty as Hiten wanted to be, that was it. Or, maybe she wasn't his type. That could have been another reason. Sango soon started to tremble under the thoughts if everything didn't go smoothly. Bankotsu soon saw this and put his hands gently on her shaking shoulders.

"Sango," he began, "it's going to be alright. You'll see. Don't worry, alright?" Bankotsu gave her a smile and a kiss on the lips then went downside as well. Sango walked over to the rails and watched as the lit ship moved closer and closer. She could feel her heart skip a beat just thinking about Hiten and what he would do. She was then shook out of her scared thoughts by the sounds of Bankotsu running towards her with Banryuu in his hand. "Don't worry, Sango," Bankotsu said, "I'm here, and **nothing** is going to happen to you while I'm here."

Soon the ship, Raijyukyu, stopped next to them and a rail was connected to the Shichinintai's ship. Out walked Hiten, along with some members of his crew onboard Bankotsu's ship. On his face was a smirk given to Sango, which sent a chill up her spine. "So," Hiten began, "you got something for me or not?"

"Yeah, yeah," Bankotsu growled back as he threw the trembling Kagome to Hiten, "here's your new woman. And be content with it."

Hiten looked over the woman with a bored expression, "_This_ is what you have brought for me?" he asked looking over her like bored child looking through candy. "Huh. Doesn't seem so impressive." Kagome shivered as he looked over **every** inch of her.

"Just take the damn girl and get the hell **off** my ship, Hiten!" Bankotsu shouted pointing his Banryuu at Hiten.

Hiten's face then turned to anger as he took his Raigekijin; in a swift sudden movement, he speared Kagome through the chest. "This woman is **disgusting**!" Hiten roared as he took out his weapon leaving a dying Kagome to fall. Sango watched with horror as blood spewed from the hole in her chest and how she writhed in pain.

"Please!!" Kagome cried with heavy tears coming out of her eyes, "Please save-!" Kagome never got the chance to finish up what she was about to say since Hiten had speared her again at the back of the neck.

"You've done a really **shitty** job, Bankotsu!!"

"**What**?!" Bankotsu shouted.

"Enough, Bankotsu!!" Hiten spat, "I'll end this all for you, Bankotsu! **Now** men!!" From Hiten's ship, his crew shot smoke bombs and cannons onto Bankotsu's ship. Gray smog filled the deck and the Shichinintai couldn't see a thing.

"Sango!!" Bankotsu shouted through the smoke and searching with his hand for Sango's.

"**Bankotsu**!!" Sango cried as she was carried off by Hiten, "**Bankotsu**!!"

"Sango!!" Bankotsu yelled as he ran out of the smoke and saw his beloved being swept off onto his hated enemy's ship. "Sango!!" Bankotsu called as he tried jumping on, but was shot back down by the force of cannons and sulfur. As he fell back down, the waves had now gotten rough and the storm was now acting up. Since Raijyukyu had not anchored themselves down, the ship was now making its escape. However, because the Shichinintai's ship **was** anchored it could do anything else except be swept from side to side from the raging waves.

"**BANKOTSU!!!**" Sango continued to cry through the fierce wind and rain, but she was then stopped by Hiten dragging her off.

"**SANGO!! SANGO!!**" Bankotsu called through the storm. He watched with loss as the Raijyukyu bobbled away through the storm, quickly turning to his men that was coughing from the smoke he ordered, "The anchor! Pick up the fucking anchor!!"

"We can't, Aniki!!" Jakotsu cried out, "The storm's too strong! And the sea's to rough! We won't be able to catch up to Hiten in _this_ condition!!" To this Bankotsu spat and dashed over to the anchor. Using all of his might, he tried raising up the anchor. At first the others watched their Aniki, their **leader**, raise up the anchor with strain. Then they got up off their feet and helped him out. The sea was so fierce moving about, that it was great difficulty raising up the anchor than usual. Bankotsu strained under the strong pressure of the sea and felt that his arms would soon give out.

'Not just now!' Bankotsu kept thinking, 'Not just now! I made her a **promise**! A promise that **_I_** would always save her! **_I_** would always be there for her! And that **_I _**would never leave her in danger, **ever**!"

To his luck, slowly, the anchor was beginning to rise through the rough water, then up it went onto the ship. Panting, Bankotsu ran to the mast and pulled down the rope so that the sails would allow the ship to move out of the storm. Letting his men rest, Bankotsu tied up the sails and steered clear through the storm getting as far away as possible as he could. Slowly the ship was moving away and then Bankotsu called Suikotsu to man it while he went into his room and searched for a map.

"Ooaniki?" Renkotsu asked as he held up a lit lantern for his leader.

"I'm sure it's here," Bankotsu mumbled as he threw paper all over his room, "I'm sure it's here!"

"What is?"

"A map," Bankotsu replied tossing one on the floor and examining it, "See? There it is, Hiten's own island, 'Thunder Island'. If my instincts tell me that the direction we are going in now will take us there, then it will." He then stood up and looked at his second-in command, "Get the ropes, get everything. We're going to Thunder Island."

* * *

Soon the Raijyukyu had reached their home, Thunder Island. Hiten, dragging a struggling Sango with him. "Let me **go**!!" she shouted through tears punching and kicking him with all her might. Almost tripping over, he gave a growl and threw her over his shoulder.

"Kinda fiesty," Hiten said with interest, "I **love** it!"

"Bastard!!" Sango spat as she squirmed under his grasp. Sango soon stopped when she saw the large fort they were entering in, to her extremely large surprise, Hiten's home was like a large castle.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Hiten asked as they entered in the castle-shaped building. Walking up through a flight of stairs and halls Hiten finally stopped in one room and threw Sango in. She landed on fine fabrics and finely adorned gems and gold. Sango was lost for words and could only stare at the shimmering, shining valubles. To this Hiten grinned, "You like it?" he asked moving close to her and picking up a handful of gold, "It can be **_all_** yours if you marry me. I won't dispose of you like any other woman." Hiten smoothly explained as he stroked her face with his other hand.

"All of this.." Sango began.

"Yeah, **_all_** of it can be yours if you want." Hiten repeated. Since his first interest in women, Hiten had learned that women were willing at the offer of valubles like gold, jewels and fine fabrics. "All you have to say is 'yes', Sango."

"N-n-**NO!!**" Sango screamed as she pushed Hiten away.

"Whu-what?! Why?!" Hiten asked furious. **_This_** was new to him, **never** had he met a woman that had refused the offer of such treasures like these before.

"All of this," Sango began, "**all** of this won't change the fact that I still love Bankotsu. All the riches in the world wouldn't fill me with the same feeling Bankotsu does. They can't bring me happiness or love." Angry by her reply, Hiten backhanded Sango and she fell back into a heap of silken sheets; tears fell from Sango's eyes with fright.

"So, Bankotsu is all you need, is it?!" Hiten asked with anger rising in his voice, "Then is **_Bankotsu_** all you'll be calling for?!" Hiten felt himself grow excited, seeing a fearing woman always aroused him. In swift movement, Hiten grabbed hold of Sango's arms and pinned her on the floor, "**_I'll_** be the one you'll scream for," he began, "from now on the only name you'll scream is 'Hiten', got that?"

Sango had never been so scared before. She couldn't move but shiver with fear under him, tears rolled down her frightened eyes as she tried to scream, but she could only muster out, "Bankotsu.."

Hiten grinned evily, his hand soon wandered down south while with his other, he kept a tight grasp onto her wrists. "I don't believe Bankotsu," he smirked, "him tainting you? Knowing Bankotsu he isn't capable of doing something like **this**." Hiten then began to pump his fingers into the now rapidly shivering Sango.

"Stop it!!" Sango screamed through Hiten's sick, twisted pleasure, "BANKOTSU!!"

"He won't come for you," Hiten replied with a chuckle as he played, "he's probably trapped up in that storm."

"Bankotsu.." Sango whispered. Tears rolled down her eyes at the thought of her beloved Bankotsu dying at sea. "NO!!!" she screamed as she kicked Hiten away and ran out the door. She ran down the halls as fast as she could, 'Bankotsu,' she thought wildly, 'please be alive! Please!'

"Sango!!" Hiten roared with pain, "Come back here!! Sango!!"

Sango looked back and saw an angry Hiten running after her, she couldn't just run on flat floors forever! Turning to her right, Sango ran up a flight of stairs, 'Perhaps this will tire Hiten out,' she thought with hope. Sango could hear his steps pursuing her, along with an angry call.

"Sango!!" Hiten called running up, "Sango, get back here **now**!!" Running up these flights of stairs was something Hiten was used to, however for Sango, she began to tire quickly. Finally, her legs gave up with exhaustion and she fell. She looked back with fear as she saw Hiten come up behind her. "Sango," Hiten smirked as he kneeled next to her, "If I can't make you love me willingly..."

"**No!!!**" Sango screamed. She didn't want to hear the rest, and she **_definetly_** didn't want to know what would happen. But quickly picking her up, despite her struggles, Hiten carried Sango off to another room.

* * *

Nearly battered and broken down, Bankotsu's ship had reached Thunder Island. Jakotsu and the Shichinintai came up behind him and surveyed the island as well. "Aniki," Mukotsu began, "it's only this tiny part that hasn't been built on or guarded."

"Yeah, I know," Bankotsu replied as he looked up to the faint dimming orange lights, "I suspect Hiten is somewhere over there and not in the center of the island."

"How'd you figure that, Aniki?" Jakotsu asked, "This whole island is probably crawling with Hiten's crew, who **_knows_** exactly how much men he has?"

"Well," Bankotsu began, "from what I remember growing up with Hiten, he was always into quantity than quality anyway. Meaning that he knew that if he built a fort or something, somewhere in the middle of the island, **_everyone_** would go there."

"Good point," Jakotsu emphasized.

"So, what he did was built his fort near the sea, so that he and his crew could quickly take off. Besides," Bankotsu said turning towards his men with a grin, "that bastards always running away from me!" The Shichinintai laughed at the joke, it **_was_** true.

"Well no matter the number," Renkotsu started, "we'll take them down all the same."

"True," Suikotsu added.

"Alright no time for dreaming now," Bankotsu informed as he looked towards the dim light once more, "Sango's somewhere around there and we don't have much time."

"Yeah," Jakotsu added, "who knows what Hiten may be doing now?" Bankotsu gave a growl as he thought about Hiten, his **_hated_** childhood enemy since he could remember. 'Sango,' Bankotsu thought as he took Hiraikotsu with him, ' wait a little bit longer, I'm coming to get you right **now**.'

* * *

HANG ON SANGO!! BANKOTSU'S COMING!!! R&R!!! CAUSE THE NEXT CHAPPIE IS COMING!! 


	9. Chapter 9

BANKIE SAVE SANGO!!! XD (SMALL PART OF BANKOTSU'S CHILDHOOD!! AND LAST UPDATE FOR TODAY)

Forgotten

* * *

_Bankotsu watched as they left the island. How he hated that he always made distant friends, well after all, it was hard being a pirate captain's son. "What're you looking at?" a familiar annoying voice asked him. Bankotsu turned to see his hated so-called _friend_ Hiten right behind him with a smirk. _

_"Non of your goddam buisness," Bankotsu replied, "and if you wanna keep **all** your teeth you better stop frickin' smilin' at me." _

_"Peh," Hiten spat as he spun a fishing rod around his fingers, "don't get all mopey cause you lost some girl back at the island." Bankotsu twitched. "Get **real** Bankotsu!" Hiten continued, "As if a girl would like **you**. We're pirates, damn it! And if we were caught, that'd mean death for all of us!"_

_"I'm not fucking stupid!" Bankotsu snapped as he picked up his own fishing rod, "Besides, I'm gonna be captain of this ship soon and I can't be distracted anyway!" Bankotsu then pointed his rod at Hiten as if it were a blade, "And shouldn't _you_ be mopping up the deck? Your Pa is busy, so you can do it for him." _

_"I ain't gonna do it," Hiten replied smoothly, "one day I'm gonna be the captain of my own ship, and I'm gonna have the most men you have ever seen. Then! I'm gonna have all the women in the world! "_

_"Whatever," Bankotsu said walking off to the other side, "all that matters is that **who** gets the name of the most feared pirate on the seas." Both boys then scowled at each other then looked at the sea from different sides. Bankotsu's father, who had noticed the two boys' quarrel, walked over to his sulking son._

_"Catch anything good, Bankotsu?" _

_Surprised, Bankotsu looked up see his smiling father's face, "Pa!" he greeted. _

_"Anything?" his father asked calmly again. _

_"Nope...well, I would've caught something if I had brought it back." Bankotsu said slowly, "But, Pa! You shouldv'e seen it! There was this large shark in the water, and it was gonna attack this girl, but I used Chikotsu and sliced 'em up!" _

_Bankotsu's father gave a hearty laugh as he patted his son's back, "Is that so? But, did you get caught?" _

_"Nuh -uh!" Bankotsu replied shaking his head, "I gave her a flower and she forgot all about it." _

_Bankotsu's father gave another laugh as he continued to pat his son on the back, "I see. I see. By the way," his father said getting onto the point, "Since you're seven now Bankotsu, it's time that you begin your life training to take over Banfune." _

_"Banfune is a really important ship," Bankotsu recited as he remembered over his lessons, "It was made by great, great GrandPa, Banten, and held countless vassals with it. Over the years it has been handed from Banten to Banko, Banko to Bansen, and from Bansen to the present captain, Bannin." _

_"Very good," Bankotsu's father said as he pat his son on the head, "What were the other two things Banten created?"_

_"Banten not only made our ship, Banfune, but also created the first great halberd, Banryuu. Banten had killed three men with one swing when he first took it to battle. In total, Banten and Banryuu killed over one-hundred and fifteen men.The second weapon he created was the Hiraikotsu. It has been said that Banten fought a giant sea serpent while traveling to nearby island. Banten defeated it and took its bone, then formed it to the shape of a giant boomerang. " Bankotsu answered. He then smiled up to his Pa, "Think I'm ready to take over Banfune and Banryuu, though?" he asked with glee. _

_"Not just yet," Bankotsu's father laughed as he picked up his son and setting him on his shoulder, "Come, it's time for your training to begin now." He was about to take another step forward until Hiten's father walked in front of him._

_"Raiten," Bankotsu's father began in a stern voice, "shouldn't you be stoking the fires along with Ouchi?" _

_"I've come to tell you of my leave," Raiten replied holding onto his son's hand. _

_"Leave?"_

_"Yes, I shall build my own ship and from now on, train Hiten so that **he** can be named Captain." He then looked over to Bankotsu then back to Bannin. "I believe Hiten has far more effective qualities on becoming a leader."_

_"My son is going to be trained to become the new captain of Banfune. I assure you that he shall be the most refined leader that you will have ever seen."_

_"I have my own boat waiting," Raiten replied, "I bid you goodbye, Bannin." Bankotsu watched as Hiten walked off with his father in a self satisfied smirk as he entered the boat, along with some followers, and were lowered onto sea. _

_"Pa," Bankotsu suddenly spoke up as he watched them leave, "one day, I **will **the most refined pirate anyone will have ever seen. And one day, I'll also have a son that will carry on the name of Banfune!"_

_Bankotsu's father gave a hearty laugh at what his son said, but stopped and took a breath. "I **know** you will be," he said, "and I know that you'll take over Banfune _and_ Banryuu."_

* * *

_Six years had then passed and Bankotsu was now growing into a handsome young man. His body had been molded into a fine specimen due from training long and hard to weild Banryuu, and doing such rough chores as lifting the anchor and fixing up parts of the Banfune. He was now polishing up the anchor like his father had asked until he heard the sounds of cannons from far away. He looked over in amazement as he saw the ship come further to them, he couldn't wait to tell his Pa. "Pa! Pa!" he called entering his room, "Pa! Some ship is coming and they're looking pretty good!"_

_"Oh?" His father asked with a grin, "Alright then, get the crew and we'll _welcome_ them in." _

_"Right!" Bankotsu shouted as he grabbed Hiraikotsu and ran topside, "Hey everyone! There's an enemy ship coming in and Pa wants us to welcome them in!" All the crew members had gone onto the main deck where Bankotsu and his father was and they waited for the ship. When it had gotten close, Bankotsu threw his Hiraikotsu and damaged the ship badly. Soon a ramp was lowered and every pirate was now fighting. Blood splashed and filled the decks with a red color and Bankotsu could never have been more amazed in his entire life. This feeling he was getting was exciting, the feeling of killing and how the blood felt between his fingers and on his hands. It was incredible! Bankotsu was swinging and throwing Hiraikotsu back and forth, killing away all that was around him. _

_Bannin, impressed seeing how son was fighting didn't notice that the enemy was in the back. And when he turned he felt a sharp stabbing pain and knew no more. Bankotsu stopped when he heard his father's yell of pain, and to his horror, watched his father fall to the ground dead. "Bastards!!" Bankotsu roared as he knocked everyone away. With Bannin dead, Bankotsu could see that soon he was the only one left alive, everyone on the crew was slaughtered. Bankotsu stood by his father's dead body with Hiraikotsu over his shoulder and Banryuu in his hand. _

_"You scared kid?" the captain of the other ship asked with a sneer in his voice, "It's alright, I'll let you and the old man be reunited." He then swung down his blade at Bankotsu who had instantly blocked it. _

_"Sorry," Bankotsu replied with a grin, "I made a promise, but I didn't think I'd have to fulfill it so soon." he then kicked back the captain and slashed open his stomach allowing even the blood to wash on him was well. "Next?" Bankotsu teased. Soon the rest of the enemy crew was charging at Bankotsu. Knocking and slashing them away, Bankotsu fought against them skillfully and precision. Soon the once large crowd was now shrinking to a small group._

_Killing the last man, Bankotsu watched as the blood dripped off of his body and onto the deck. He looked over to his father's body and knelt beside it. Gently turning him over, Bankotsu softly said, "Pa..I won." For a second Bankotsu thought it was just the wind, or perhaps it was his imagination. But it was clear that it was words, that said to him, _

_"_Very good, Bankotsu_."_

_At that moment Bankotsu looked into the sky and made a promise to himself, "Never," he said aloud so that if his father could hear him, "never will I allow a precious person to me be hurt or in harms way." Bankotsu then looked down to dead Pa, "That's a promise I will always make."_

* * *

Bankotsu ran faster and faster along the trail as he remembered that moment. But now, Sango was indeed in harms way and was probably hurt. Bankotsu felt that he had broken his promise to his father and Sango and swore to make it right. 'Sango!' he thought, 'I'm almost there.' Seeing the guards, Jakotsu unleashed his snake sword and slashed them away. 

"Out of our way!" he shouted as he waved his sword about. The rushing survivors were then blown away by Renkotsu and Ginkotsu's cannons. Soon the fort gates opened and out came a madness of hundreds and hundreds of pirates, thieves and killers.

"Sango," Bankotsu said out loud, "I'm here to get you."

* * *

Hiten was rudely interrupted out of his play time by the sounds of cannons and a slight shaking. Sango woke and jolted back to the walls, away from Hiten who had knocked her out and almost had her fully undressed. **_Boom!_** Another cannon shot and Sango watched as Hiten walked over to the window and growled. "It's Bankotsu!" he spat as he began putting on his fancy armor, "Seems the storm didn't kill him and his crew after all." 

"A storm won't stop Bankotsu!" Sango exclaimed as more cannons fired, "He'll always come for me, and someone like _you_ won't be able to stop him!" Hiten glared down at all the fighting commotion and watched as all his men fell against Bankotsu's hand. He then turned and gave Sango a final look.

"We'll see," Hiten said as he left the room and slammed the door behind him. Hiten then locked the door and headed down the stairs to join the fray. Sango quickly jumped out of bed and immediately began putting her clothes. After that she tried with all her might to open the heavy, locked door.

"Dammit!" she cursed as she kicked, and pounded on the door, "It's no use!" she then fell to her knees and looked at the window, hearing the cries of falling men outside. Surely, if she took sometime, she could make her escape and meet up with Bankotsu. Sango the looked to the bed sheets and began tearing them, "Wait for me!" Sango said to herself as she began working as fast as she could.

* * *

With Hiten's endless army of men charging at them, Bankotsu was now worried that me might not make it to save Sango. Slashing away Bankotsu then heard a noise which appeared to be a horse. "Aniki!!" Jakotsu shouted, "You have to get to Sango right away!!" 

"Huh?" Bankotsu just couldn't leave his men to deal with an army of people like this.

"Ooaniki!! Don't worry about us!" Renkotsu assured as he fired another cannon, "Hurry up and go!!"

"Alright then, I leave it up to you!!" Bankotsu called as he ran up to the man on the horse. In a quick movement he kicked off the rider and hopped on the large four legged animal. Steering and guiding it, Bankotsu then charged towards the inside of the fort. Inside waiting was a city full of Hiten's crew waiting for him. Slashing away all that came before him, Bankotsu had now made it inside and was almost near Hiten's castle. There he saw a small tower with a lit room, which he suspected Sango to be in.

"**Now**!!"

Bankotsu looked and up on the roofs were Hiten's cannon crew firing at him. Making it off the animal just in time, Bankotsu had evaded the shots and took Hiraikotsu off his shoulders. Knowing he didn't have enough time for precision and accuracy through the smoke, Bankotsu swung Hiraikotsu towards a faint dim light that he saw through the smog. When the smoke was beginning to clear, to his luck, Bankotsu saw that he had indeed, aimed perfectly at the tower he wanted. "Gotcha!" he said to himself.

* * *

Sango stared at what the large angled object that had penetrated the walls of the room. She went over and felt it, bone. "Hiraikotsu?!" she asked herself excitedly. Sango then ran to the window and looked out and saw a familiar figure with his large sword, "Bankotsu!!" she called, "Bankotsu!!!" Bankotsu looked up and saw Sango up from the tower. 

"Sango!!" he called back as he slayed a group of men, "Hang on! I'll be there!!" Moving as quickly as he could Bankotsu slashed another group of men around him away and took out some rope from his large over coat. Quickly tying a large loop and making a tight knot, Bankotsu swung the rope to where he had thrown Hiraikotsu. He only had one small oppertunity at this, Bankotsu had aimed the loop perfectly so that it wrapped around one of the sides of the boomerang. Slashing away another group, Bankotsu quickly pulled on it for tightness and ran to the direction of the tower. Picking up speed, Bankotsu then lept up to the walls of the Hiten's castle and climbed up to Sango's room.

"Bankotsu!" Sango called as she helped him up to inside of the room. More cannon shots fired and Bankotsu then moved in place so that Sango didn't get hurt from the blasts. Fortunately it had only skimmed the outer walls and nothing great had been done. "Bankotsu?" Sango asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bankotsu assured as he put a hand to the back of his neck. He looked at Sango and gave a grin, "See? Didn't I tell you before that nothing was gonna stop me from getting you back?" he laughed out.

"Funny, I don't remember." Sango giggled. Both of them then stopped and looked at each other, the sounds of men in pain, fighting and cannons were still acting up. "Let's go," Sango said as she got up and took Hiraikotsu out of the walls.

"Sango," Bankotsu began but he couldn't continue his setence for at that moment, Hiten bursted in the room.

"**Bankotsu**!" Hiten spat.

"**Hiten**." Bankotsu growled but then looked at Sango, "Sango, you go first. This might take a while."

"But!"

"Just go!!" He then pointed out the window with his Banryuu and looked at Hiten with strong eyes, "This will be my **last** fight with you Hiten."

"So be it!" Hiten exclaimed as he charged up at Bankotsu and brought down his Raigekijin. Bankotsu blocked and attempted to slash away, but Hiten moved away in time. Sango then quickly threw over the sheets which she had connected with knots over the balcony and began to climb down. When Bankotsu thought that Sango finally made it a little safely away from the window he could then concentrate on the battle. To this Hiten smirked.

"You see? **_This_** was one of the reasons I could be a better captain than you could ever be!!" Hiten shouted as he swung his Raigekijin on Bankotsu's shoulder, piercing through, cutting his skin. Bankotsu fell to one knee clutching his open, injured shoulder and glared at Hiten.

"I thought Sango was worth something to you," Bankotsu panted out.

"**No** woman is worth **anything**!!" Hiten spat, "Every one of them is the **_same_**!" To this Bankotsu swiftly kicked Hiten in the gut, knocking him back.

"I don't know what twisted things have gotten into your head over the past years," Bankotsu began looking down at Hiten with Banryuu over his injured shoulder, "but Sango is worth more to me than anything! Even life itself!" He then swung Banryuu and pointed it straight at Hiten, "Even if it costs me my life, I'll take you with me so that at least I'll know that Sango will live safely knowing that you're dead!"

"You **fool**!!!" Hiten shouted as he quickly got up and charged at Bankotsu with Raigekijin. Clashing their mighty weapons, Bankotsu and Hiten fought skillfully against each other. Slashing and clashing against their halberds, both blocked perfectly and failed hitting each other. Finally, Hiten gave a dirty smirk and swung the bottom part of Raigekijin, tripping Bankotsu over. Before going down, Bankotsu took this open chance to cut Hiten's cheek. "You **prick**!!" Hiten shouted as he brought the blade down, Bankotsu blocked and kicked Hiten in the gut away, once again. Getting up quickly, Bankotsu swung Banryuu and brought it down to strike, but Hiten moved away in time. Hiten made a low blow at Bankotsu, jabbing him in stomach with the back of Raigekijin then tossing away his halberd, Banryuu.

"Shit," Bankotsu spat as he fell grasping where Hiten had hit him. To this Hiten gave a small, wicked laugh.

"Sad fool," he said taking in a breath of air, "soon to die without your weapon. Tell me Bankotsu, was it worth it? Risking it all, just for **a** woman?"

"You wouldn't understand," Bankotsu spat as he got up, "but then again, **_you _**never had **_anyone_** to begin with!!" He then made a grab at Banryuu and brought it down on Raigekijin. The two were soon at a stalemate. Hiten and Bankotsu both used their strengths to over power each other but the two were at a match.

* * *

"Jakotsu!!" Sango called as she met up with the six members of the Shichinintai. 

"Sango!!" Jakotsu called back as he and the other men ran up to catch up to her, "Where's Aniki?"

"He's back fighting with Hiten." She then looked back to the high tower where she knew Bankotsu and Hiten were still fighting.

"I see," Renkotsu said as he observed around the perimeter, "Ginkotsu, lets set up the explosives."

"Explosives?!" Sango exclaimed, "What?"

"Ooaniki informed us way earlier that he wants us to demolish this area," Renkotsu explained carefully, "whether he's in there or not."

"You can't!" Sango shouted and Jakotsu put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sango, don't worry," he said giving her an encouraging smile, "Aniki can make it out. Don't you think so?" Sango couldn't help but look at Jakotsu and give out a sigh, Jakotsu was right. For now she would have to trust Bankotsu to make it out safely.

* * *

I want to stop there, my fingers are starting to hurt and my hand is too. So yeah, R&R!!!! WAIT FOR THE NEXT INSTALLMENT!!! 

And for those of you wondering what the names mean, here is a vocabulary list for you:

Banfune: Barbarian Ship

Banten: Barbarian Heaven

Banko: Barbarian child

Bansen: Thousand Barbarians

Bannin: Barbarian Men

Bankotsu: Barbarian Remains

Banryuu: Barbarian Dragon

So yeah, mainly 'Ban' itself means barbarian. Lately, I've been getting messages asking me what the characters names mean. For those still curious here is a list once again..oww my hand.

Sango: Coral

Hiraikotsu: High Thunder Remains

Hiten: Flying Heaven or High Heaven

Jakotsu: Snake Remains

Suikotsu: Sleep Remains

Renkotsu: Ironworks Remains

Ginkotsu: Silver Remains

Mukotsu: Mist Remains

Kyoukotsu: Disaster Remains

Raigekijin: Blade of Thunder


	10. Chapter 10

Back after a LONG LONG time for my comp to be PROPERLY fixed...eh anyway...NOW FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!

Forgotten

* * *

Sango watched as Renkotsu and Ginkotsu loaded up the cannons and aimed at the tower. Soon they fired. **_BOOM!_** They shot at the bottom part and flames began going ablaze. She continued to watched as they fired more explosives, feeding the raging flames. 'Bankotsu..' she thought to herself 'please make it out in time.'

* * *

**_BOOM!_** Another shot shook the tower and Bankotsu was now beginning to worry a bit as he continued to fight with Hiten. But now just thinking about how he was going to escape was now distracting his thoughts while fighting. But he was soon quickly shooken out of it when he felt a sharp pain of Hiten's Raigekijin piercing through his large coat and into his flesh. Bankotsu felt the warm blood flow from his side and got down to one knee.

Hiten looked at Bankotsu and smiled like a maniac, he was enjoying this, "Look at the most _feared_ pirate now. You stupid, pathetic **waste**!!" Hiten taunted as he kicked Bankotsu over. Bankotsu fell over and winced at the pain, he was now losing too much blood and his eyes were now beginning to blur. He had exausted too much his strength and now the smell of smoke was filling the room. This was now beginning to be too much for him.

"San..go.." he breathed out as he tried getting up, but was only welcomed by another kick down.

Hiten grinned, "Don't worry about Sango," he chuckled, "I'll take **_good_** care of her." He then pointed Raigekijin at Bankotsu's head. With a last sneer Hiten gave his last words, "Goodbye Bankotsu, I'll treasure our childhood friendship forever."

But with one swift, fast move, Bankotsu had quickly dodged the Raigekijin to the head and accurately speared Hiten through the stomach with Banryuu. Panting, Bankotsu got up and looked at Hiten's wide eyes, "You're...right Hiten," he panted, "I'll treasure it too."

"You...**bastard**.." Hiten cursed as blood trickled down his mouth. Bankotsu then rammed Hiten into a wall, holding him in place with Banryuu. He was about to pull out his weapon til he felt a firm grip on his arm, and to his shock it was Hiten. "If I die.." Hiten began with a sinister tone, "I'll take you with me to hell.." he turned his head and heard another cannon coming forward, "Let's die...Bankotsu.."

Trying to get a loose hold Bankotsu struggled but already the cannon was coming at a speedy rate.

* * *

**_BOOM!!!!_**

Sango and the rest of the Shichinintai watched the tower was now crumbling apart in ablaze. But something so surprising had soon caught there eyes, a large figure shot out of the tower and was now landing right towards them. Jakotsu squinted his eyes then quickly brought them to be wide, "Boomerang!!" he exclaimed as he grabbed Sango, "Out of the way!!" He and the other men then leapt out of the way for the boomerang to stab ferociously into the earth. And to all of their amazement, the captain of the ship had grasped the boomerang so tightly that he had launched himself.

Bankotsu wobbled slowly up while holding onto the Hiraikotsu for support and the Banryuu with Raigekijin for extra. "ANIKI!!!" they cried as they ran up to embrace their leader.

"BANKOTSU!!!" Sango cried as she ran through the men and jumped up on her dearly beloved.

"Oww, oww," Bankotsu winced "not so hard, Sango. It still kinda hurts."

"Oh," Sango said while letting go and wiping off a tear, "sorry about that."

"Whoa , Aniki!!" Jakotsu exclaimed as he patted Bankotsu on the back, "How'd you ever do that? Especially in your state?"

"Easy Jakotsu," Renkotsu said smoothly as he parted everyone away so that everyone could give their leader some air. However, Renkotsu was completely amazed, astounded that his Ooaniki had managed to make it out of a crumbling, burning tower while fighting Hiten. "But Ooaniki," he said slowly," how did you make it out?"

Bankotsu looked up at all of them and grinned. "Let's just say it wasn't my time yet," he chuckled out, " but if you really want to know..I guess I'll just tell you.

_Bankotsu had to quickly pry himself loose but he knew even if he had managed to, the cannon would still hit him. Instead, he grabbed the deceased Hiten's body and held it in front of him, making a human shield. The cannon had gone through the window and had blasted the stomach of Hiten, but the pressure had also affected the tired Bankotsu, knocking him back against the wall. Soon the walls were breaking apart and Bankotsu decided it was now time to leave. Knocking off Hiten's blown corpse he made a grab for Banryuu and Raigekijin. Bankotsu then swiftly grabbed Hiraikostu and held tightly on it. _

"So I swung myself out they way I would swing Hiraikotsu. Sideways." Bankotsu then gave a heavy sigh, "**That** was the first and my last time doing that." The Shichinintai and Sango then gave a laugh and helped up their leader. Jakotsu and Renkotsu took the weapons and Kyoukotsu helped up the captain. They made their walk to their ship and soon they were setting sail again. Under heavy instructions by Suikotsu, and some extra support by Sango, Bankotsu had been confined into his room for a good, full four days.

* * *

"I shouldn't be in here for full days," Bankotsu said lying in his bed. He then gave a look at Sango who was busy preparing some cool, wet cloths for him.

"You looked so badly beaten up," Sango reminded as she soon started wiping down his arm with the cloth, "and you heard Suikotsu. Your injuries need to heal. Let them heal now so that you don't have to worry later."

"You sure know what to say," Bankotsu replied looking up at her beautiful face. He then took her hand into his and gently pulled her down to him.

"Bankotsu," Sango began," your injuries..!"

"They'll be fine," he said as he soon silenced her with a deep kiss. He then broke it and looked at her in her shining eyes, "So long as you're here and with me, it's enough to help me recouperate faster." Bankotsu then slowly raised his hand and touched her hair, "And because you're here with me in this world...life is beautiful."

* * *

Bad Ending I'm sorry about that and that it's short. If you liked it thank you!! I'll continue to write more!! so... R&R!!!!! 


End file.
